Half-blood (Re-write)
by LeValken
Summary: Bella was left on the Forest floor as in the books, but she wasn't as human as the Cullen's thought. Back to Camp half-blood she thought she was free to get over the one she really had feeling with. Sorry i forgot what the original description was. Bella/Alice Angel/Rose Also having trouble so if anyone has any ideas or input would be much appreciated thanks for the support.
1. Chapter 1

You have got to be kidding me! The nerve of that arrogant little prick of a vampire. To break up with me!? To dump me on the forest floor after telling me I was just a toy to him and his family, after telling me I wasn't good enough for him. Me? Not good enough? ME! A half-blood not good enough for the Vampire!? Is this some joke? I swear when I get my hands on his scrawny little neck his heads going to pop right off.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. To the small town of Forks I am Isabella Marie Swan, who goes by Bella. To my real friends and family I am Isabella Athena Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and older sister to Percy Jackson. I'm a half blood, half human and half goddess. And right now I was 100% pissed as I made the trek through the woods where the dumbass left me toward my house and Uncle Charlie. That's not event the part that pissed me off the most, it was Alice. I considered her a very good friend and yet for her to juts up and leave without so much as a goodbye. For her to think of me as nothing more than a toy, a doll to dress up, it hurt like hell. Ok so I admit I had a slight crush on her and that hurts even more.

"hey Charlie, I'm home."

"and soaking wet what happened?"

"you try walking through the forest in the pouring rain and come home dry."

"the forest? Bells what were you thinking you know that's not safe?" letting out a frustrated sigh "I know but Edward thought it was the perfect place to break up with me and leave."

"he what?! I knew that leech was trouble. Are you alright?"

"Just peachy. I'm taking a shower." Oh yah clearly Charlie knows about me, and them. I told him about them as soon as I caught their scent in town. And he learned about me and Percy when he was visiting me and mom in Arizona and we were attacked by a giant scorpion.

After I took a shower and got changed into shorts and a t-shirt for bed I turned on my laptop and notice a pending video chat from my little brother. I accepted and the screen into focus on the empty chair, "uhh hello?"

"Izz!" my brother shouted as he came sailing into the chair. "hey Percy how is it going at camp?"

"great it's going great. Hey guys Izz is online!" he yelled off to the side and was instantly joined by my closest friends. "Bells it is you!"

"Hey Annabeth still dating my brother?"

"Hey!"

"Yes I am haha."

"Thalia is that you in the back?"

"Hey Izz it's me, how is Forks treating you?"

"not so great anymore, I miss you guys."

"we miss you to belly button, what's going on in Forks?"

"you know I don't like that name Nico. And my boyfriend just broke up with me."

"The leech?"

"Really?!"

"Idiot."

"Yah I agree with all of those. So I was thinking about coming down to camp."

Finally weeks later I reached the barrier. You can't see it but I felt it shimmer as I walked through. The forest on either side identical to the other. I was barely 5 feet in when something solid rammed into me knocking me to the ground and four arms wrapped around my neck and waist. It was followed by the familiar giggling of my two best friends. "Thalia! Annabeth!" once we got back on our feet we made our ay to the camp arm in arm towards Chiron's cabin. Halfway through ignoring all of the looks and whispers I hear a familiar shout "Poseidon's daughter has returned!" and look up into the face I missed the most. Percy stood by Chiron's side a goofy smile on his face as I rush him. Strong arms caught me easily, "I missed ya bells"

"I missed you to Perce." I whispered to him. "what's with the eyes?"

"contacts" I reply as I removed them revealing the same ocean blue eyes of my twin. Ok yah I said I was older than him, and I am, by 20 minutes.

"welcome back Isabella" the deep voice of the centaur and camp director Chiron said. "thanks it's good to be back."

**Alice POV**

I missed her, god did I miss her, more than a friend, a hell of a lot more than a sister. I haven't had a vision of her in months, and I'm terrified that it means the worst. I pray that it is simply because she's with the wolves a lot. Our family has practically broken up, San Francisco will be the first time since Forks we have been together. We were called here because apparently another newborn problem came up and were to go to camp half-blood to lay low. You see vampires and shifters aren't the only supernatural out there, there are also gods and goddesses, half-bloods and a ton of the other creatures.

Jasper went out and found his true mate in Ireland, a pretty and tall red head Tamara who is like my total opposite and more perfect for him, I'm happy for them. They are actually over in Italy now trying to help the Volturi with these problems. Em and Rosalie also broke up, turns out she also prefers chicks ha. Edward was off sulking to himself In Europe before he was told to meet us in San Fran. I was in Paris trying to get her out of my mind, trying to convince myself not to go back to her. Carlisle and Esme are returning from their Island.

I slightly jerk forward as the wheels hit the tarmac, the girl next to me turns with a smile, "worst part" I laugh lightly "got that right." She had pretty dark curls surrounding her face, much like Bella did, her eyes however were darker then my Bella's that told all. She leaned toward me "look I don't usually do this, but here, if you're in town for a while, why don't you give me a call." I took her card with a smile and nod, not promising anything, I won't be in the city for long anyways. Once I finished grabbing my things I called a cab and gave directions to the hotel I was meeting my family at for the first time in weeks.

**Rose POV**

Ok so I admit it, I slightly missed the human. I do not however miss her letting that little prick control her, I didn't miss how she did everything her asked without argument, I do not miss how every little kiss, every hug, every touch made Alice flinch. I miss, I miss my family, including her. I was tempted to run back to Forks and change her myself, then she would have to feel the pull to Alice. However something tells me they wouldn't appreciate that very much, and god knows what Edward would do.

So that led me to where I am now, walking down one of San Francisco's crowded streets to the hotel my family should already be at, be ready to run and hide. It's also where I will meet my ex-husbands mate. Can you blame me for wanting some space from all that crap. I have been pretty much holed up in Denali with our cousins while my family mourns in their own ways. Yes I said ex, me and Em are great friends, the best, and yes were were in love, but not the everlasting kind, he's not my eternity. I doubt any guy is. It also led my eyes wandering down to the ass in front of me for the past three blocks. Taking in the rest of her appearance I notice even in the darkness her long straight hair is deep red. She's wearing a black leather bikers jacket and dark tight jeans that look painted over her curves and end in thigh high2 inch heeled boots. I look back up in time to see her head tilt to the side and one corner of her mouth curves up, though she never stops her stride, "you know, if you don't take your eyes off my arse you may miss the stop you're looking for in this town Blondie." A slightly accented voice says, dark and sexy as hell, my eyes widen and I take in my surroundings, the hotel directly to my right. _What the hell? How did she know I was-_she was gone, no longer ahead of me, no where around. _Great I'm losing it. _No I could still scent her, and now that I think about it, she smelled incredible, like cinnamon and mint mixed in with a fire burning. But I never felt the thirst, maybe I am losing it and she was never there.

Walking through the lobby I ignore the lust filled gazes as I enter. I was barely out of the elevator followed by some guy who couldn't keep his eyes off of my chest the whole ride up when two large arms lifted me off the ground. "Rose!"

"yes yes Emmett I missed you to now put me down." He did as I asked while sending a glare to the man who quickly walked away. We continued to walk slowly toward the room as we caught up and he asked me to be nice to his mate. As soon as we walked through the door four more arms wrapped around me from Alice and Esme. I couldn't hold in my delighted chuckle. Once they had their share Carlisle hugged me while Edward just nodded. I turned my attention to Emmett's mate first, a blonde much shorter then myself but taller than Alice, her hair was short just past her shoulders. And her eyes were barely turning gold, "Rose this is Sam, my mate, this is Rosalie" she raised her hand to shake mine eyes wary yet curious. "nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you to Rosalie, Emmett has told me a lot about you" looking toward my twin, "has he now"

"nothing to warrant that look." I smirk at the man I was closest to. "so how is this going to go?"

"shopping first! We barely have anything to wear, and the shops are just now opening."

2 hours later we were walking though the mall just us girls getting to know the new members of our family while the guys were off on their own, that when I caught it, that scent. The first thig I saw when I surveyed the room was thigh high boots covering light tight blue jeans wrapping around delicious curves. Then a grey tank top covering what could only be described as perfect breasts slightly hidden by that leather jacket. bringing my eyes up I see an amused smirk as her tongue peeks out to lick ice cream off of delicate red painted fingers, and I have never been so jealous of anything ever before. Going up a few more inches I see the brightest of green eyes filled with mirth and locked on mine. My eyes shot back down to her swaying hips as she makes her way towards us. My families warry glances follow my awestruck one as that voice and scent invade my senses, "now had I not known any better I'd say you're a stalker Blondie." My family tenses probably thinking I'm about to lose it, I can't blame them the last person to call me that lost an arm. Gathering myself I send her my own sexy smirk pleased when her eyes widened slightly, "now don't flatter yourself Red, maybe you're the stalker. I mean two days in a row." My family stare in shock at the easy banter with this stranger. "hmm perhaps, or perhaps you're just that-enticing."

"oh? Why do I have a feeling that's not the reason you're here at all?" her smirk drops slightly "ahh my dear, looks, wit and brains, what a combination indeed. You are the Cullen's are you not?" now it was Sam who stepped ahead slightly "who are you?" she raised an elegant brow "did you expect to find camp half-blood by yourselves? I mean I heard you lot were talented but I highly doubt your _that _talented."

"your our escort?"

"That I am my dear. The rest of your ahh family are being collected as we speak, we shall meet them in the lot."

"how do we know we can trust you?"

"you don't, you can't, but I am your only way to the camp. Coming?" reluctantly we followed her, my eyes once again dropping to those curves, Alice notices and elbows my side sending me her knowing smirk.

Once we met up with the rest of the family we all piled into a huge SUV with two other girls. The one who sat In the front with Red was tall, ebony curls just past her shoulders and ice blue eyes in a glare that could make mine look like child's play. The other was short like Alice with long midnight hair in a high pony tail, and yet it still reached mid back. Her eyes the darkest of browns they were almost black. 20 minutes later driving down the winding road with tall trees on both sides and couldn't stand her 40 mph driving anymore, "can't you drive any faster?"

"of course not the speed limit is 40 and we are law abiding citizens." She said sweetly with a nod of her head for emphasis as a cop passed by on the other side and had it not been so cute I would have been annoyed. My gifted brother looked at me strangely. I was about to speak again when the girl in the back who had been following the cop with her eyes uttered a "gone", the gas pedal hit the floor as she stomped on it. I am a vampire who loves cars and speed, I hate driving slow, but her driving scared the hell out of me. I swear she got onto two tires on a few of those curves. We reached what had to be a two hour away destination in 1 as she skidded onto a hidden dirt trail "whoops almost missed it again" she murmured to herself and I had to laugh as she skidded to a halt next to a few other cars in a clearing. "this is as far as the cars can go we must walk the rest."

We have been walking for 30 minutes before Dickward had to speak, his annoying whiny voice grating me "how much farther is this place? Can't we run, it would be much faster." She turned to him an extremely annoyed expression, "yes that would be much faster wouldn't it boy?" she answered sneer on her beautiful face. "don't call me boy little girl I am far older than you" all three of them started to laugh, hers however was much louder and musical, "I highly doubt that child, you are young even amongst your kind, you are nothing in mine." With that she began to skip off through the trees humming something under her breath. Carlisle cleared his throat looking toward the shorter girl who wore a mischievous smirk "so how far exactly is camp half-blood."

"about a half day walk" was her short reply.

**Izz POV**

I was pissed, no I was furious as I listened to Chiron. "I'm sorry Isabella, I know how you must feel but this is necessary."

"why? Why is it necessary? Can't they just hide out with the Volturi?"

"Aro no longer feels all in the Volturi are loyal."

"Vampires, how are these our problems?"

"the decision is made and they are already being escorted here. I would think you would want them safe."

"Why would I care about those who left me as if I was nothing!" with that I stormed away off into Poseidon's cabin that I share with only my brother. I am asleep shortly after.

I wake up hours later to the sun going down through my window. The door slamming was my cue to get up. "Belly Button!" I jump up at the familiar accent running out into the living room. I'm greeted by the sight of my cousin Angel standing there so I throw my arms around her. "I apologize for not being her when you arrived."

"its ok, Chiron said you were on a job, and then playing escort, how did he manage to get you to do it."

"I wished to meet these infamous vampires who hurt you."

"and?"

"I am not impressed. Though there is something about that blonde."

"Rosalie? She's definitely hot but not the nicest. Her glare is close to Ivy's."

"hmm I thought you said that pixie and her had mates?"

"they do, they are mated to Jasper and Emmett."

"no they aren't hun. The Big one had another mate, and Jasper wasn't with them."

"where are they?"

"being shown their cabin I imagine, I came straight to see you as soon as we reached camp."

"hmm should we…"

"if you wish, or we could just join the others to eat and leave fate to do its job."

"since when do you trust in the fates?"

"I never said I trusted them dear." Letting out a little chuckle I followed her out toward the mess hall where the food was being prepared.

**Rosalie POV**

As soon as we reached the camp we were led through an invisible barrier and down a trail, I could see a nice lake off to the side while the other held miles of forest. Up ahead I saw what looked to be a village full of cabins, giant fire pits, arenas and half-bloods walking around or sparring. Once we reached the clearing of the village we stopped and Red turned to the other tall woman and had what appeared to be a silent conversation before she turned to us, "alright peeps, these two are gona take you to Chiron then show you your cabin. I've got other shit to take care of and frankly, I don't want to. So, peace out Bitches!" and with that leaving us speechless she turned and skipped off down the hill toward a cabin with blue swirls around it. a small chuckle had us looking toward the smaller of the two, "Alright then let's go, Chiron is at the other end."

We followed them for about five minutes before we came to a big cabin, what stood before it brought us all up short. He was, well part freaking horse and part human. I heard Carlisle mutter in disbelief, "a centaur."

"good evening Cullen's. I am Chiron, director, mentor and protector of camp half-blood." After clearing his throat Carlisle spoke up "it's a pleasure to meet you Chiron, and we must thank you for offering sanctuary."

"of course, I know you must be wary from your traveling so I'll allow Ivy and Mia here to show you to your cabin. Where is Angel?" I watch the two girls whose names I now know look anywhere but at him while the smaller one fidgets. "Girls….-Ivy?"

"she went to Poseidon's cabin" the taller one, Ivy answered with a sigh. "in her defense you should have expected this." Mia quickly defended. "I know Mia but this is necessary." Ivy let out a snort, "no it's not, if this breaks her, Angel will burn this place to the ground."

**Isabella POV**

I couldn't help but glance around as we walked toward the mess hall. I also couldn't help but notice the worried glances Angel was sending my way. The mess hall wasn't too far from our cabin so we reached it in under 5 minutes, she swung the door open for me and we were immediately hit with the loud noise of the other half-bloods, including my brother and our group, as well as the mazing aroma of all the food. We quickly grabbed our own plates and joined the others at the table. "How you holding up Bells?"

"I'm fine Thalia, promise. If not I can always have Angel set them on fire." I sent my cousin a wink to which she smirked at as fire leapt in her eyes. It felt really good to be back home with my friends and family. We ate while joking around and catching up with each other, only missing Mia and Ivy who were probably still playing tour guide. "Where's Maya Angel?" I asked just noticing the missing hell hound who is usually at her side. She let out a laugh "the little demon is on restriction from Chiron, she scared the hell out of a new comer." Sounds just like the girl. I knew exactly what it meant when the hall quieted down to a mere whisper, the door had swung open to admit Mia, Ivy and Chiron, who stood before the vampire family of not 7 but 9. Mia looked worried and Ivy looked bored. _They_ looked exactly as they had when I first laid eyes on them, and exactly as they had before they left. I watched as they all surveyed the room, Carlisle was curious as ever, taking in anything and everything her could with a scientist's mind. Esme looked just as motherly as she always did, Rosalie had a wall on her face but her eyes scanned everyone, looking for someone, my guess is my dear cousin, she would be the first to notice me. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and a little blond on his arm whose eyes still held a tint of red. Jasper looked to be calm considering how many emotions were being thrown at him, the tall red head on his arm seemed to be keeping him grounded. Alice, Alice was also scanning the room, but there was something missing in her dark eyes, she looked broken, a pang of pain went through me at the sight. I tore my eyes away toward Edward, and rage swelled up like I have seldom felt. He looked, completely and utterly fine, why wouldn't he, I was nothing more than a toy. I surveyed them once more, freezing when my eyes met Rosalie's, hers widened dramatically as her mouth dropped open. Before she could utter a sound though Chiron's voice echoed through the room, "Good afternoon everyone. These are the Cullen', as I'm sure you have already heard, there is a little vampire problem beyond our borders so they will be staying here for the time being. You will be treating them with respect, is that clear?"

"Yes Chiron" echoed through the room just about the time their eyes landed on me. 6 pairs of those eyes widened to match Rosalie's the other 2 just looked confused. I was only able to focus on two of their expressions, Alice looked incredibly pained as her golden eyes took me in as I sat leaning back in my chair. She looked so very close to tears. Edward looked like he had just won the lottery and I wanted to smack that look off his face so bad. I turned my attention away from the family that left me and back to my table to see all of the glares they all had aimed at the Cullen's. Angel however was dragging her eyes up and down Rosalie's body, I gave her a nudge startling her out of her staring "Really?" her usual smirk lifted her lips as she turned to me "Have you ever actually looked at her ass? Cause I mean damn." Most of our table howled in laughter, my brother was still trying to kill Edward with a glare. "Perce, let it go." I turned back to face them not surprised at Rosalie's raised brow, but the small smile on her face threw me a little.

**Alice POV**

I completely froze with my family when I saw her, they all let out a gasp. She was still as beautiful as ever, the chocolate waves curling past her shoulders, her eyes however were no longer brown but a gorgeous blue that never widened so I assume she knew we were going to be here. She actually didn't show any emotion what so ever as she looked at me. She looked away from me and toward my brother, I expected her to be upset, sad at seeing the boy who left her, the boy she was so in love with, I did not expect her eyes to harden in anger when they landed on him. It took everything in me to keep my thoughts to myself and look away from her, I turned to the table she sat at. On her left was a boy who looked remarkably like her with those same blue eyes, his hair the same shade of brown though much shorter. He had his arm thrown over the shoulders of a girl with black straight hair and grey eyes, she was almost as pale as we are. On her other side of here was the red head who came to get us at the mall, and Rose hadn't been able to stop looking at. Across the table sat another couple, the guy had black hair short to his head and brown eyes, he had a girl curled up under his arm with straight dark brown hair and light green eyes.

The guy looked at us with little to no emotion on his face while the girl looked as if she wanted to burn us alive. The guy turned back towards the group and Bella before speaking, "as much as I would like to help Percy carry out what I am sure is going through his mind, me and Thalia need to prepare to leave for a quest."

"you were given a quest?" her voice still sounded just as musical as it did in Forks. It was the girl who replied, "yah, sorry hun I wanted to stick around for this but you know how it is."

"yah yah I get it. be careful."

"always are." She replied as they stood and said their goodbyes, I held in some jealousy as they both embraced Bella. They said their goodbyes to others before walking out with one more glare towards us. Still gazing at this new Bella I barely caught Chiron's words "we are aware you can't live off of food so a large supply of animal blood has been collected and will be brought to your cabin as soon as possible." My father figure thanked him before turning his curious eyes back to Bella. I barely heard Edward's "my bella." But the red head, Angel's eyes flashed to him in annoyance before she turned back to Bell and in the highest annoying voice possible "Mi Bella!" the table burst out laughing and even she threw her head back, the girls next to us at least tried to hold it in. "well you know where your cabin is, the arena which will be used tomorrow, and my cabin if you have any questions. Good luck." With those parting words he walked off leaving us in the dining hall with a bunch of half-bloods glaring at us. It didn't take long for Edward to start moving her way as I glared at his back. All of the tables eyes turned to him as he approached, "Bella love, is that really you?" she leaned back in her seat taking him in "it's Isabella, and most certainly not your love."

"Bella I-"

"are you daft boy, she said her name is Isabella. Would you like me to spell it for you." The boy next to her sneered out. "I wasn't talking to you-"

"and you're not talking to her so why don't you run back to your family." He stood up placing his palms on the table and just vibrating with rage. Bella placed a hand on his shoulder along with the other girl "Perce now is not the time, and he's not worth it." turning to him "he's not worth anything." They walked away and a stunned Edward joined us before turning angry eyes to me. "why didn't you warn me!"

"would you have believed her if she had?" Rosalie thankfully jumped in, I sent her a grateful smile. "so, hold up, does this mean Bella is a half-blood?" we all turned to Carlisle, "she-she would have to be, the only humans allowed in the Camp are those taken as mates." Mates? "well I need to get Bella alone so I can talk to her." Sure sounds like a great plan, idiot.

Carlisle had started with the encouragement and I just didn't want to deal with it so I turned and headed back towards the cabin we were shown. I had to admit it was quite beautiful here, but not something I could focus on now knowing she was here, and not even human. That was the whole point of his decision, to protect her, to let her go on with her human life. Ugh. "you going to take this chance?" I jumped and whirled around at the sound of my sisters voice. "Rose I didn't hear you."

"well you were a bit distracted, but back to my point."

"…I can't."

"why not?"

"Edward-"

"needs to get his head out of his ass, and as much as it pains me to say so does Carlisle."

"…that didn't pain you at all."

"no not really."

"I still can't, she was my best friend, I have already betrayed her enough."

"maybe if you just told her-"

"maybe if you just told that red head-"

"whoa hold up there."

"exactly-"

"no not exactly. I just met her. I don't know her or anything about her." I let out a sigh "I can't just go up to her and be like hey Bella I know you were madly in love with my brother and all, but I am madly in love with you and your my mate. Oh I know I left you without so much as a goodbye but please forgive me."

"…well, maybe work on that."

"there's no point Rose, besides, you saw the way she looked at us. That is not the same Bella we left behind."

"exactly Alice, that isn't the same Bella who was head over heels for Edward, now's your chance to get to know this new Bella." That is true, maybe we can have a fresh start then. "yah, I guess so."

**Angel POV**

As soon as Bella went to try and calm down Percy I wandered off towards the direction I saw Blondie and her sister go. I walked in the shadows staying just far enough back and hidden that they would have no clue, but close enough to hear just how madly in love the little one is with my cousin. As I listened in my eyes once again wandered down to Rosalie's ass as her hips swayed with each step. I wonder if she knows her walk alone would have men and women falling to their knees before her back home. Shaking the thoughts from my mind they stopped before the cabin and blondie turned around to face my direction, "everything ok Rose?"

Her eyes squinted trying to see past my cloak before shaking her head "yah, just felt…it was nothing." She turned back to her sister and they headed back inside the cabin. I stayed in the shadows for a moment longer before headed towards Poseidon's cabin a huge grin on my face. When I got there Izz was laying on the couch watching Tv, "hey Angel."

"hey babe, how's your brother doing?"

"better, still pissed but better. Annabeth is talking to him."

"Ahh coolcool."

"what's with the grin? And the staring, your creeping me out."

"you will never guess what I just learned." She let out a sigh before sitting up, "were you hiding out in the shadows listening to people?"

"well yes but-"

"Angel! You know what Chiron said, only for-"

"missions yes yes I know but this is good. Bedsides I was just making sure everything was going smoothly, you know no evil plans and what not." She rolled her eyes "uhuh. Alright what was it?"

"okok so I was walking just minding my own business-hey I was! And then there was Blondie"

"Rosalie-"

"yah her and the little one, Alice I think?" I watched my cousin flinch at the name before trying to cover it up "so?"

"soooooo my dear cousin. Someone, and I'm not saying any names but it's not Edwin, has a major hard on for you. Well not exactly a hard on cause it's a chick, but you get the point."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rose a brow at how excited my cousin was. "What exactly are you going on about?"

"The little one Bella keep up." I nodded "Alice, what about her?"

"she's got it bad for you Bells."

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean she wants you Bella. She is crazy for you, head over heels, madly-"

"ok I get it! Are you sure though, maybe you heard her wrong or-"

"are you doubting my shadow walking skills Isabella?" She asked looking super offended "No, I'm doubting your hearing." She let out a little huff and crossed her arms "I know what I heard. There was no misinterpretation, she in love." Ok I admit my mind blanked while my heart started to race. There's no way.

I fell back into the couch. "Wow."

"…wow? That it? Bells she's in love with you and all you got is wow?"

"She left."

"yes, and I want to set her on fire for it. But I know what she meant to you. Maybe, maybe just talk to her. She looked pretty messed up over you hun."

"look at you defending vampires." I joked out trying to not freak out. She raised her chin "I am not defending her actions. But I mean, my dad did create them."

"Fair enough, what do I do?"

"well, talk to her. Ask her why she left, I'm not saying jump right into bed with her. I mean I would but I'm not saying you should. But talk to her and maybe there is something about it that you don't know." I nodded my head, she was right, I can get some answers and Alice was the least likely to give me trouble about getting them. "Where were they set up do you know?"

"I think Chiron gave them one of Aphrodite's cabins, so it would be far from yours."

"Thanks Angel, but try to stay out of trouble with that, if Chiron catches you-"

"there you go doubting my abilities again!" she threw her hands up in mock offence. I shook my head but she stood up with a smile "you gona be good? I need to check on Maya."

"yah, I'll call you if I need you to set someone on fire."

"ohh please do. I shall see you at the arena tomorrow." She kissed my cheeks goodbye before skipping out the door. I sat there for a few more minutes wondering of she truly heard what she said or If she really needs to have her ears checked. With a sigh I decided I would first worry about the fact that they left, not just him but all of them, she left. I got up and ran my hand through my curls as I headed outside, I wasn't in the mood to deal with them all though so I stuck to the trees and made my way across the camp towards Aphrodite's cabin. I stopped half way as I caught sight of his bronze hair, a new wave of hatred running through me as I took some deep breaths. He was with Carlisle and Esme alone as he paced back and forth looking frustrated as hell, and damn if that didn't make my day. I wasn't close enough to hear them though and I didn't care to try to so I kept moving towards the cabin. When I reached it I did a quick scan and it seemed like it was still just Rosalie and Alice. Alice made it easy for me to, she stood on the porch looking out into the forest before her, her eyes dark with circles underneath as if she hadn't fed in weeks. She looked pained and it broke my heart before I pushed the feelings away. Her sister stood next to her trying to comfort her to no avail before she gave up and with a hug Rosalie walked inside. I stood there and just looked at her for a moment, she was still as gorgeous as I remember, her raven like hair in disarray as she ran a hand through it. And then her eyes were scanning the trees as if she could feel my eyes, I stepped out of the tree line before her eyes reached me. They widened drastically when they did land on me, following my every step in silence until I reached the bottom of the porch. "Bella" she whispered, her voice cracking on my name and I had to force mine not to do the same with hers "Alice." Her mouth opened and closed like she had no idea what to say, and for a second neither did I. "I-" I held up my hand to stop her, "I just want an answer. Why did you leave?" she licked her lips looking down to the ground "Edward said-"

"I don't car what Edward said!" I snapped "I asked YOU why YOU left. Without so much as a goodbye."

"we thought it was for the best Bella you have to believe me." She begged "For the best Alice?" she flinched at the disbelief in my voice "how was that for the best? He left me on the forest floor! Miles from my home in the fucken rain! Where anything could have-"

"wait what!" I stopped my rant at the fury in her voice "what?"

"what did you just say? He left you in the forest?"

"uh yah!"

"that fucking Idiot! I'm going to kill him!"

"…you didn't know?"

"know? Of course not Bella! He said you two talked in your room!" ok, hold up, he lied to them about it? Why? "well he fucking lied. Did you know what he said to me?" I asked and my eyes narrowed when her face filled with shame, "not word for word no." I scoffed "but you got the gist of it."

"we thought that if he, we made you hate him, hate us that it would be easier for you to move on." I stood there with my hands clenched vibrating with rage, Angel said she heard her say she was in love with me, that she loved me but you don't do that to someone you love. "Why?"

"…we didn't ask for this life Bella. If most of us had the choice-"

"but you didn't! You don't! I did and you took it from me! I get none of you wanted to be turned, but you were, you fucking were and there isn't anything you can do about it but accept it." Pain filled her expression but she nodded, "I'm sorry Bella, your right we did take your choice, but believe me we thought it was in your best interest, we are dangerous." I snorted not interesting into explaining the quests I have been on that makes them seem like puppies. "I'm sorry is all I have Bella, and the promise not to do it again." I looked up and met her eyes filled with the promise and licked my lips, "…it's getting late." With that I turned on my heels and headed back for my own cabin with her eyes following me.

The cabin was dark when I walked in so I'm assuming Percy was sound asleep. I went to my own room and fell into the bed way more exhausted then I should be and faded into the darkness.

When I woke up next it was to a quick jab to my face. Cracking open an eye I nearly jump out of my skin as I come face to face with Percy. "Perce!" he fell back onto his ass cracking up. "Sorry Izz but I have been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes."

"ugh why?"

"I figured you would want to put your name in."

"oh shit the arena!"

"yup" he popped the p as he got up and left me to get changed. I threw on some tights and a tank top before heading to the kitchen where Percy and Annabeth already sat. I grabbed a plate of the food they made and took a seat as she sent me a smirk "where were you last night?" I rose a brow with my own smirk "how do you know I wasn't here?" A blush lit up her face "Ohh Annabeth are you sneaking into other houses at night?"

"…shut up." With a chuckle we finished our breakfast and headed out towards the Arena. Once we reached the Arena we quickly wrote out names and tossed them into the huge caldron just as the Vampires were walking this way. I ducked around just as they spotted me and headed for the little stands where half bloods were already seated. I scanned for the red hair before spotting Angel, Ivy and Mia up near the top in an empty section. I took the steps 2 at a time and slid into the spot next to her, my brother and Annabeth following behind. They sat down just as Chiron walked in with the Cullen's trailing after him. Rosalie was already scanning the crowded area until her eyes landed on Angel. Alice and Edward doing the same until they hit me but where Alice looked broken, Edward sent me his "charming" smirk. I'm assuming Chiron told them to find an empty seat because they were slowly making their way up towards us. I ignored their eyes until Edward stopped at our row blocking the others behind him "Bella?" I slowly turned to him "yes?" he looked ecstatic that I replied "why don't you come sit with us and we can talk." Before I could utter a sound Angel threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into her "nooo don't leave me alone with these people!" our row burst out laughing "sorry Cullen, I'm a bit tied up." He scowled at her but she simply ignored it, Rosalie had a smile on her face and eventually more people walked up pushing them to take their seats behind me. Chiron waited for the area to get quiet before speaking "Alright everyone, for those of you new to camp half-blood let me explain how this works. Half-bloods who want to participate have placed their names in here, I will draw 4 names for the first round in teams of two. Those teams will face off with each other in the arena. Your abilities, agility, stamina, strength and much more will be tested. Your goal is to down your opponents, not do any lasting damage." I smirked when his eyes landed on my cousin and she mocked offence "why I never" she murmured. My brother snorted before adding "Jeremy still walks with a limp." She scoffed before waving it off. "Alright the first team will be…Thomas Lackley and..." I watched him shake his head with a small smile, "Angel Darkmore." My dear cousin chuckled lowly as the room quieted even more, she stood up slowly and headed down to meet her partner who already wore a smirk as he high fived her. Well shit, I feel so bad for whoever goes up against them, she's gona tear them apart. "And their opponents are Amber Reed and…Isabella Jackson." I admit my face blanked and my heart stopped before it started race. "Oh shit" I turned as my brother uttered the words, but the stands went wild, very rarely do we have such close family against each other, let alone complete opposites. I moved to stand up when Perce grabbed my arm "Izz remember, water trumps fire." I nodded and made my way down the stairs where eve Angel looked shocked.

**Rosalie POV**

I watched as this red headed goddess walked down the stairs oozing confidence to meet her teammate. I still don't exactly know what they are supposed to do but it kind of sounds like a fight. I tensed at the thought. I was so focused on her that I was startled out of my thoughts at Edwards "what is she doing? Bella!?" Bella was now also walking down the stairs as the crowd went crazy cheering. She shared a few words with Angel before joining the girl I'm assuming was her partner. "Chose your weapons!" They all turned to a small wall with a bunch of wooden weapons I didn't notice until now. Bella grabbed a sword and shield while Angel did the same, her partner grabbed an axe while Bella's grabbed a bow. They took up opposite sides and just stood there waiting for something. Chiron blew this giant weird horn thing and they were off, and I mean off, I had trouble following my red headed goddess with as fast as she was moving across the field. Now that I actually looked at it, it kind of looked like a play-ground but scaled to adults. She completely ignored Bella as they flew past each other headed for each others partners. They didn't use the wooden swords now hanging on their backs though, they threw punch after punch and kick after kick. Angel had Bella's partner down and out within minutes never giving her a chance to land a blow. Bella was pretty much faring the same way much to me and my families shock as she landed a solid kick to his stomach sending him flying. He rolled back up with his axe in hand just as Amber managed to get some distance from Angel, she pulled a wooden arrow back and let it fly right at her. I clenched my teeth watching it fly at blinding speeds right at my mate. Wait what, mate? Is that what I was feeling. I shook the thoughts out as time seemed to slow, she twisted to the side barely dodging it by inches. The girl climbed up a rope until she was on a rope bridge where she once again took aim, but this time it was aimed at Angels partner. Angel landed a solid kick to one of the beams that shook the bridge nearly toppling the girl over the 20 feet had she not caught her balance. The first arrow missed but her second one hit the boy right in the back between his shoulder blades which eft Bella and her partner against Angel. Bella turned to her and took hold of her sword. Angel's eyes shot from Bella to the girl on the bridge now aiming her bow at her. She threw the shield in front of her just in time as an arrow shot at her and I nearly jumped out of my seat. She then took off running for the wall using it to launch herself up onto the bridge, it rocked back and forth as she landed in a crouch, she moved fast as Bella was making her way towards them. she dodged two more arrows as she closed the gap between them on the bridge slamming her shield right into the girl before sweeping her feet out right from under her. the girl was knocked unconscious by the time Bella reached below them and she sent down a smirk that was wiped off as Bella rose her palm up at her. Her eyes widened as she took off again but she wasn't fast enough as water shot up out of the ground in guizers ripping the bridge in half as she flew into the air and it took everything in me and Alice holding me in place to keep from flying down there to catch her. Her arms flailed and her shield went flying in the opposite direction. The thud of her back hitting the ground drowned out my growl as it echoed around the arena.

My eyes widened when she didn't stay down long and simply rolled up to her feet shaking it off, the crowd went wild as their partners walked off, or in Ambers case was carried off of the field.

Angel glanced around probably looking for her shield as she twirled the sword around in her hand. Now on level ground Bella charged her swinging down hard with her sword and I was surprised it didn't shatter at the force it hit Angels with as she blocked it. They exchanged blows with the swords for a while even landing a few hits here and there but neither seemed to get the upper hand until Angel knocked the sword out of her hands. She grinned and she twirled the sword around advancing on Bella taking a few swings at her. She dodged them all and landed a kick to her side before once again backing off and raising her hands, the water that filled the ground rose into the air as my family stared in shock. Angel dover for her missing shield throwing it over her head as the water crashed down onto her. And then before my eyes the water started to steam. Their two friends who sat in front of us leaned forward on the edge of their seat "the fire is to hot" The girl murmured to the boy. He just shook his head and the other girl Ivy chuckled "Your sister is still young Percy, you both are, did you think she stood a chance against mine?"

"…water puts fires out." Was his reply. "Could you beat her?" she asked instead and he had no answer "it isn't over yet." She shook her head "no fire burns hotter than my sisters, she will not lose." She said with such confidence and considering Bella was tossing water around at her right now I'm assuming Angel was Ivy's sister. My attention was brought back to, my mate, as Bella threw a huge wave of water at her sweeping her off of her feet and her weapons away. Alice's eyes were locked on Bella as were the rest of my families. Once my mate got her feet back under her she stood there soaking wet with her clothes and hair sticking to her. She had a bit if a snarl on her face as she shook her hands out looking at them like she was waiting or expecting something to happen. And then they burst into flames and a savage grin lifted her lips.


End file.
